


In the middle of a downpour

by I_am_a_mob



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kohaku being a worker bee, M/M, SenGen doing smth in the woods, they're doing what?!?, wait a second--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mob/pseuds/I_am_a_mob
Summary: Is it weird to suddenly ship your friends who just met each other? What if you stumble upon them doing the 'do' outdoors, is it weird to have sexual fantasy about them after that? Kohaku does think so.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 55





	In the middle of a downpour

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your meal

One might be weirded out by the strange shipping Kohaku have, but you might understand her if you see it yourself. Or in this case, read. 

It was one of those days, cold wind billowing over rooftops, drips of rain pitter patter on the damp ground, a perfect opportunity to wrap oneself around heavy clothes and sit back while sipping a hot choco watching tv or sleeping like a log. Something that folks of the modern era had bragged about. 

Tho any of that opportunity are not possible in the Kingdom of Science' current predicament, thus Kohaku's adventure to keep running errands. 

Until she saw a purple blur as she was passing by the woods. She halted on her tracks and squinted her eyes on a familiar garment. 

'Was this Gen's...' 

She wasn't even able to finish that thought when a loud, lustful, and needy moan interrupted her. Wait. Wait wait wait wait. She tilted her head to see something that knocked the air out of her lungs. 

You see, in this kind of weather, people usually scramble to find multiple garments and stay in a cozy, warm home. But these two seems to have another plan. 

There, in a distance, two of the most important modern folks, hips buckled to each other, grinding and pushing and eating each other's faces out, pretty much naked. At this weather. 

'What... Senku and Gen,' she bit her cheeks from keeping the confused noise out, 'in a middle of a--'

"Ah! Senku-chan~"

'Down pour?!?!'

Yeah, see? That's why even her immune system got shocked and temporarily shut down, sickness making way in her body. Everyone's fussing around her as if a great plaque has landed upon the village, since never once have she ever gotten herself sick. 

The next day, she wasn't even bothered by the fever, too emersed at the sinful memory she tried so hard to discard.


End file.
